


Histoire a Posteriori

by Airelle



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Humor, M/M, Story written in French
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:59:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airelle/pseuds/Airelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of fluff to make people smile, I hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Histoire a Posteriori

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Bottom Of The Matter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/320549) by [Airelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airelle/pseuds/Airelle)



> First published in Faute Professionnelle N°1, novembre 1992 (French Pros Apazine which ran 9 issues)  
> Note: punctuation and dialog rules are the French ones.  
> This story is the original French version of "THe Bottom of the Matter", also by Airelle

  Comme l'ennuyeuse surveillance tirait à sa fin, Bodie se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il avait, bien sûr, remarqué l'éclat lubrique dans l’œil de Doyle. Ce petit salaud allait vouloir remettre ça, et Bodie n'en avait pas la moindre envie. Bon Dieu, son cul lui faisait encore mal depuis la dernière fois – ou plutôt _les_ dernières fois - où Doyle avait exercé ses talents sur lui !

Mais c'en était assez ! Cette fois-ci, Bodie était bien décidé à tenir le coup. Pas question ! Il n'était pas question de laisser Doyle continuer à assouvir ses penchants sadiques sur son postérieur sans défense. Il gigota sur son siège. Les yeux lui sortaient presque de la tête à force de surveiller ce stupide entrepôt vide - et qui avait l'air bien décidé à le rester - et son derrière était encore tout endolori des... opérations de la veille.

  - Bon Dieu, Bodie, tu ne peux pas rester tranquille ? Tu vas me filer le mal de mer à gigoter comme si tu étais assis sur un fichu hérisson !

  Il n'y avait que Doyle pour trouver des métaphores aussi invraisemblables, et pourtant aussi... précises, pensa Bodie.

  - C'est de ta faute, marmonna Bodie.

  Mais son hurluberlu de partenaire devait avoir des ancêtres Vulcains, ou bien ces histoires d'elfe étaient peut être vraies, après tout, parce qu'il entendit fort bien ce qui Bodie avait dit.

  - Oh, ça c'est trop ! Ma faute ! Et qui l'a bien cherché, hein ? Tu voudrais me faire pitié, c'est ça ? Cherche quelqu'un d'autre, tu sais très bien que tu es le seul responsable !

  Aiguillonné par l'injustice de ce que venait de dire Doyle, ainsi que par son postérieur endolori, Bodie continua à se tortiller péniblement sur son siège jusqu'à ce que leurs remplaçants arrivent et qu'ils puissent enfin rentrer chez eux.

 

  *  *  *

 

    - Allez, Bodie, on y va. Enlève ton pantalon et couche-toi. Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, je serai inflexible ! Allez, couche-toi ! Sur le ventre, ça rentre mieux dans cette position.

  Bodie avait déjà défait sa fermeture-éclair, et commença à descendre son pantalon sans grand enthousiasme. Son regard langoureux patenté n'avait pas marché, et pourtant ça mettait d'habitude Ray dans tous ses états... Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à prendre son mal en patience.

  Il essaya pourtant un baroud d'honneur.

  - Ray ? Ca fait une semaine que tu fais ça tous les soirs. On pourrait pas sauter juste un jour Ce soir ? Et je te promets que demain je te laisse avoir mon postérieur sans faire d'histoire. Mais, s'il te plaît, (et là il regarda Ray avec cet œil de séducteur qui faisait généralement perdre le sens commun à son partenaire), s’il te plaît, pas ce soir ?

  - ...tu as mal à la tête! se moqua Ray en émettant le son de girouette rouillée qui passait pour un rire. Ben, ne t'en fais pas, c'est pas après ta tête que j'en ai !

  Vaincu, Bodie s'allongea, son derrière brûlant déjà par anticipation.

  Doyle lui caressa légèrement la fesse gauche.

  - Allons, mon amour, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer ! Après, ça sera bon, tu verras, je m'occuperai de toi... Et ne te raidis pas comme ça, ça ne sert qu'à empirer les choses !

  - J'arrive pas à me détendre, marmonna Bodie.

  Il marmonnait beaucoup depuis quelque temps. Mais ces fichues oreilles de Vulcain l'entendirent de nouveau; à moins que ce ne soit l'ascendance elfique ?

 _Et merde_ , pensa Bodie, _ils pourraient changer un peu leurs comparaisons dans ce fandom, je commence à ressembler à un disque rayé ! Je parie qu'après je vais l'appeler 'Sunshine' et on va s'embrasser passionnément._

  - Viens un peu là, Sunshine, dit Ray, et il l'embrassa passionnément.

  Bodie marmonna.

  Doyle n'avait pas perdu le fil pour autant. Après avoir vérifié que Bodie n'avait pas été opéré des amygdales dans son enfance, il se redressa, et prit l'air efficace et compétent.

 _On y va_ , pensa Bodie.

  - On y va, mon chéri.

 _Merde_ , pensa Bodie.

  Il n'avait plus envie de parler, tout occupé à se préparer à supporter la déplaisante idée de l'objet pointu que Doyle allait bientôt enfoncer dans son cul douloureux.

  Impossible de reprocher à Doyle de ne pas être rapide et compétent, pensa Bodie. Il avait suivi les cours de formation du CI5, les meilleurs, et ça se sentait. Ce fut fait en un clin d’œil, ce qui n'empêcha pas Bodie de glapir et d'essayer de bouger.

  Ray le força à rester immobile en posant une main au creux de ses reins, et il enfonça son engin à fond.

  Puis, aussi rapidement et efficacement qu'il avait introduit l'objet, il le retira, légèrement ensanglanté.

  - Et voilà, mon amour, c'est fini pour ce soir. Plus que deux jours !

  - C'est facile à dire, c'est pas ton cul, à toi ! se lamenta Bodie.

  - Je sais bien, mais tu crois que tu aurais pu trouver une meilleure infirmière que moi pour tes piqûres anti-allergiques ?

  Comme Ray venait de le retourner sur le dos, et s'occupait à présent d'une partie de son anatomie qui avait bien besoin de tendresse, tout en l'embrassant férocement (ce qui permit à Bodie de vérifier que Ray non plus n'avait pas été opéré des amygdales), Bodie ne jugea pas utile de répondre.

  De toute façon, la question avait été purement académique !


End file.
